Spirit Navigator, Atlas - Episode 1: Enter, Atlas!
From a long line of navigators and explorers titled Spirit Navigators, Atlas must harness his power of his navigating skills and the powers of the Navigational Spirits. Episode 1 ~ Atlas is on a pirate ship in the ocean ~ Atlas: I summon the great Navigational Spirit of the Map, Mappa!! Mappa: Well, hello there Atlas buddy boy! Atlas: Mappa, can you show the nearest port closest to the village? Mappa: You're approximately 1.5 miles away from it! Keep going to the North for a half and then Northeast for 1 more mile! The port to Syourai will be there! Atlas: Thanks Mappa! ~ After a while the pirate crew start to have a party ~ Pirate Lad 1: Ho ho ho, matey, the ol' ginger ale will boost ya up! Pirate Lad 2: And don't forget about the ol' pomefig wine! Pirate Lad 3: Yes! A plate of good ol whatchacallit fish! Finest fried on the seas! Atlas: *sitting around on a barrel looking out window* Captain Captain! Land! Land ho! Captain Bluebeard: Good job matey, I knew bring a young'n like you under my wing would help us a great deal! We'll drop you off at the port! ~ The ship docks are the port ~ Atlas: *walking down the wooden steps* Seeya Bluey! Nice becoming part of the crew! Captain Bluebeard: Anytime matey, take care laddy! Pirate Lad 1: Farewell Atty! ~The ship departs~ Atlas: Now if I remember correctly where is that village...Excuse me, vendor! Vendor: What ya need son? Atlas: I need to know where Tanailis Village is. Vendor: Sonny, that's several miles from here. It'll take forever by foot. Atlas: Alright, thanks anyway. Atlas: *while walking from the port* Mappa what do we do? Mappa: We should find someone who can help us. I'm not exactly sure..In 1 mile, we'll be at a large city, so let's go there. Atlas: Alright ~ Mappa and Atlas stop to talk ~ Mappa: It's already dark, maybe we should stop to camp. We can venture forth again first thing in the morning. Atlas: I guess you're right. ~ Mappa and Atlas are talking around a campfire ~ Mappa: Atlas have you heard of the 6 guardians? Atlas: No...who are they Mappa: The 6 guardians are the people that are entrusted with this regions power over nature and its status. The 3 Miko....Cerebella-Miko of the Mind, Spectrix-Miko of the Dark and the Moon, Soloria-Miko of the Light and the Sun. They were claimed to be the most beautiful women in the country. Then there were the Sages, they were the strongest men. Dynamix-Sage of Fire and Combustion, Botanam-Sage of the Forest, and finally Trilanar-Sage of Water and Ice. They reside inside the walls of the Royal Palace. Also...what is this I see!?!!? ~ Mappa is interuppted by the sight of Atlas being bored to sleep ~ Atlas: *snoring* Zzz....zzz....snore....snore snore...zzz... Mappa: *reverts back to Map Hibernation mode* ~ It is the next day and the sun has risen. Mappa and Atlas are on their way. Atlas: How many more miles do we have left? Mappa: One half. Atlas: Yes! ~ After half an hour, the duo finally make it ~ Atlas: Finally, we're in the city of...Aiai City! TO BE CONTINUED.... TUNE IN TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS, IN EPISODE 2! Category:Spirit Navigator, Atlas Category:XBoltBladerX Category:Story